Pokemon Ranger: ObliviaShipping Oneshots
by FireFrostFlare
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots featuring your favourite rangers, Summer and Ben! (ObliviaShipping)


**Me: Hi FanFic readers and writers, and Happy Valentine's Day! (If you celebrate it)**

**Summer: So what's this about?**

**Me: Well, I felt kind of bad because I said I would update Pokémon Ranger School: What Happened Before early, and I don't think I will. -_- Plus, it's Valentine's Day, the day of ULTIMATE FLUFFINESS! :DDDDDDDD**

**Summer: Oh, lovely.**

**Kate: *****laughs evilly*******

**Me: Anyway, just a quick intro to this series. It works like this: I'm writing this chapter as an example. What happens is you readers review or PM me with moments between Ben and Summer you want me to write about (just a basic idea) and I write it and post it as a new chapter for this story. This chapter is just an example of my work, to see if you like my writing or not. Plus, I thought it would be cool to write a one-shot on Valentine's Day.**

**Pichu: So what do you have in store for Ben and Summer in this chapter?**

**Me: Well… *laughs evilly***

**Summer: *panicking* Can we please just move onto the chapter already?**

**Ben: Why are you in such a rush.**

**Summer: N-no reason. **

**Me: Fine. But, we need a disclaimer. **

**Summer: FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokémon.**

**Ben: Enjoy!**

**Summer's POV**

The gentle sea breeze ruffles my messy hair as I stare at the sun rising over the waves, leaning on my elbows.

I hear footsteps coming, and I know immediately that they're Ben's.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I say back, not taking my eyes away from the sun. Silence takes over, and a couple minutes pass.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispers. I finally look at him, surprised that he actually remembered. He's staring back at me, his brown eyes glowing with the reflected light of the waves.

"Ditto," I say, and then look back at the ocean. "What do you want to do today? We don't have to patrol, because it's a holiday, and Rand says we should have the day off."

Ben smiles a little. "I know what I want to do." I look at him, surprised, again.

"You actually planned something?" I ask. He nods. "That's a first."

"What were you planning on doing?" he asks.

I side glance at him. "I was going to spend my day with you, but you say you have plans."

Ben laughs, and grabs my hand. "C'mon. You know I would only want to spend my Valentine's day with one person and one person alone."

"Jessica?" I ask innocently.

"Summer..."

"Blue Eyes."

"Summer, why would I even-"

"Red Eyes?"

"Summer!"

"I give up," I grin, "Who?"

He stares at me, and I see a mischievous look in his eye. I barely have time to register it before he sweeps me up in his arms, bridal style.

I shriek, and he doesn't say anything as he goes down the stairs that lead down to the narrow beach that runs along Rand's house, below the small cliff.

"Ben! Put me dooown!" I try not to laugh and make my voice serious and commanding, but he knows me too well.

He kicks off his sneakers and stands in the shallow waters, the waves washing over his bare feet.

"You tell me who I want to spend my day with right now, or I drop you," he says mischievously. I stare at him with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't," I say under my breath, even though I know that he would.

"I would," he grins, confirming it.

"Yes, you would," I sigh.

"I'll give you three seconds."

"Ben, this is REALLY embarrassing you know..."

"One..."

"Ben, please?"

"Two..."

"BEN!"

"Three!"

"All right, all right! It's me! Just don't dump me into the ocean and make me suffer having to drag you down with me!"

He laughs, and gently lets me down onto the sand.

"Okay, Sunshine."

I let the nickname go. "So what DO you have planned today, anyway?"

Ben grins. "I'm not telling, but call Latias." I give him a questioning look, but don't say anything.

I press a button on my styler, activating signs mode, and Ben does the same.

"Ranger Sign!" we yell in unison,"Latios/Latias!"

The capture discs are released, and white glowing lines trail behind them as we trace the signs.

"LAAAAATIIIII!"

"LAAAAA!"

The blue and red blurs appear immediately on the horizon, and within seconds they're slowing down right before us.

"Hi, Latias! Happy Valentine's Day!" I say as she nuzzles me playfully.

"Long time no see Latios. How's it going?" Ben rubs Latios's head.

I look over at him. "What now?"

He grins. "Time to fly."

...

"Ben, can I PLEASE check my styler to make sure you KNOW where we're going?" I ask.

"Nope. I know the way by heart."

I sigh, knowing that means that we'll be all the way in Unova by the time we stop at this rate. If I know anything about Ben, it's that he has no sense of direction. At ALL.

"Ok. Dive under the clouds NOW!" Ben yells over the wind, and we dive under the white mass that hides the ocean from me completely.

I gasp when I see what's waiting for me. A sight I haven't seen since I was seven.

Almia is spread out beneath me. From coast to coast, shore to shore.

"Ben..." I say, almost lost for words. He grins.

"Land on Nabiki Beach!"

...

We munch on the sandwiches the operator at the Vientown Ranger Base gave us.

We both visited our family, visited the Ranger Union and Kate, Keith and Kellyn.

Now, we were staring at the ocean from our spot in the shade of the trees.

"You remember the last time we did this?" I asked, remembering our one-day internships how many years ago.

"Our one-day interns, right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah...We were talking about who we liked, and our problems with telling them. Then Kate and Keith came and interrupted us..." I trail off.

Ben is quiet, and I take my eyes away from ocean to look at him. His words that day...We were looking at the ocean, just like now. I said that it was beautiful, and he said that he knew something prettier.

That was a long time ago. When I liked him more than a friend. Now, I loved him. He meant the world to me. But did he know?

We had agreed that we were only friends, nothing more. But I had to tell him that I loved him. Now, here, on this beach, it felt like the perfect time. I would finish what we didn't on that one day internship.

"Summer, I think I should've told you this for a long time..." Ben takes me away from my thoughts.

I decide to wait my turn. "What is it, Ben?"

"I-I think I'm kind of...Well I think I...Actually, I know I- Ah, I was never good with confessions," he stumbles through his words and eventually gives up, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

I lean on his shoulder, and I think I surprise him by doing this.

"Summer..." his voice gets more steady, and he takes a few deep breaths.

"Want to tell me now?" I ask softly.

"Summer, I think...I think I like you. A lot." I look up at him and cock an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so do I. Best friends, remember?"

"No, I think it's time I told you..." he takes a deep breath, "That I like you more than just a best friend. A lot more than just a best friend."

"Ben..." I'm not believing my ears.

He throws his hands up into the air. "What am I saying? I don't just like you more than a friend! I...I..."

"Ben." I try and keep my voice firm. All this time, he's liked me?

"N-Now I can't even say it! But what's the point? I can see the look on your face! You hate me!" Ben stands up with his hands on his head.

"BEN!" I'm raising my voice now, but it's not working on him. He's hanging out with Nick too much.

"And now we're not best friends anymore, because you hate me so much, and things'll never go back to the way they were before, a-and I'll lose you because of my stupid confession! What the hell was I thinking?!" Ben starts walking away from me, still on his rant.

"BENJAMIN NATSUYA!" I yell, grabbing onto his hand and stop him. He freezes and looks at me, his brown eyes filled with grief.

"You idiot." I pull him into a tight hug, even though he's tense. He immediately relaxes in my arms, and we stand there, holding each other. It seems like I could stand here for eternity.

"Summer..."

"Shhh..." I say. I don't want him to go into another rant, I just want to stand here like this.

"No. Summer, I...I..."

He pulls away from me, and looks at me with those brown eyes of his. Those thoughtful, caring, playful, joking, fun, silly, deep, concerned, captivating brown eyes of his.

"Summer, I love you."

I don't speak, only stare at him. My mistake.

He pulls away from me completely, and won't meet my gaze. "And you don't love me back." He looks at me one last time, then runs off, down the beach.

"Ben!" I run after him, and grab onto his shoulder, turning him to face me.

He won't meet my gaze. "I'm sorry, Summer. I ruined your Valentine's Day, didn't I?"

"Hey. Look at me." I put my hands on either side of his head and make him look into my eyes. "No, you didn't. You made it the best Valentine's Day I've ever had. Understand?"

He gapes at me. "But why? You don't love me back and-" I put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"You made it the best Valentine's Day ever because...I love you too."

His eyes widen and I lean in before I can lose my nerve. My lips meet his. It's a light kiss, and his lips are soft against mine.

We part, still in each other's arms.

"Sunshine Minami, will you be my Valentine?" he asks, grinning happily.

"Only if you'll be mine," I say as he leans in this time.

SNAP!

I hear the click of a camera, and I pull away from Ben to see a camera, held by a girl in spiky pigtails. My eyes widen.

"Kate." I can't say anything else because of the jumble of thoughts going through my head.

A boy with brown hair and teal eyes that match hers stands next to her with his arms crossed.

"You are SO dead," Kellyn tells Kate. Another boy on the other side of the girl has spiky red hair, and a playful grin on his face.

"Yup," Keith confirms cheerfully. "Want to count to see how long it takes for her to yell at you?"

"3 seconds, I'll bet. 1...2...3..." Kate counts, waiting for me to explode.

All of a sudden all I feel is annoyance. "KAAAAAATE!" I yell angrily.

"Told you so! You owe me this week's desserts! Staraptor, let's go!"

"Hey! I never bet anything!" Keith complains.

Kate shrugs, and hops on a Staraptor that was hiding in the foliage of the forest. She has come prepared.

"Ready?" Ben is on my side, a playful grin on his face, wider than usual. I smile back, and plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Yup."

We both call Latias and Latios together, and hop on.

We chase Kate on her Staraptor, Kellyn and Keith on their own Staraptors at either side of her.

But even though I'm chasing her, deep down inside, I'm not mad, because I just got the best Valentine a girl could ask for.

**Ben: How come I don't get a POV?**

**Me: You just couldn't. It didn't sound right.**

**Ben: *goes into depression corner***

**Summer: …**

**Me: Well, anyway. Happy Valentine's Day! Please review and PM with your requests and ideas!**

**Pichu: Review, Favourite and Follow!**


End file.
